You are pregnant?
by bgsmeinterfona
Summary: E se Esme estivesse grávida? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle e Esme**_._

A noite havia sido simplesmente maravilhosa - pensou Esme, havia tempo em que ela e Carlisle não se curtiam tanto.

Depois que se casaram, Esme participar viu como era participar de rotina agitada de seu marido. Mas, ela não se arrependia, Carlisle era um homem adorável e muito carinhoso com sua mulher, mas ambos sentiam falta de ter um tempo a sós. O hospital sempre atrapalhava.

_1 mês depois._

Carlisle estranhou que sua mulher estivesse mudando constantemente de humor e se preocupou mais ainda vendo que ela estava sempre enjoada, após comer algo. Mas acabou afastando os pensamentos negativos, essa mudança repentina devia ser pelo fato dela ter trabalhado muito no ultimo mês - pensou, e logo seguiu para seu turno da tarde no hospital.

Esme estava preocupada com os enjôos que vinha tendo, e principalmente com sua menstruação que estava atrasada quase uma semana e resolveu comprar um teste de gravidez de farmácia. Com muito cuidado fez tudo conforme as indicações da caixinha e esperou o tempo necessario para saber o resultado. Ansiosamente foi onde deixou o teste e viu que dera positivo. A era imensa felicidade que sentia, avassaladora, lagrimas de alegria pura saiam de seus olhos, Esme não se conteve, pegou o carro e saiu.

18h00 Carlisle chegou a sua casa um pouco cansado, o dia havia sido puxado, ele abriu a frente da porta e se surpreendeu por não encontrar sua esposa para recebe-lo, se dirigiu até a cozinha e viu que ela estava de costa pra ele, fazendo a janta, querendo fazer uma surpresa se dirigiu até ela sem fazer barulho algo mas em cima da mesa tirou sua atenção. Lá estava uma camiseta muito pequena escrita "Para meu paizão" e do lado tinha um par de sapatinhos.

Não era Possível, Esme grávida, era um sonho pra ele, saíram lagrimas de seus olhos inesperadamente, quando sentiu um par de mãos abraçaram sua cintura e uma voz doce disse:

- Bem vindo Papai.

Carlisle virou se e beijou apaixonadamente sua mulher.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu primeiro mês como grávida. Meu primeiro mês como mãe.

Carlisle me paparicava mais do que o necessário, o estoque de comidas saudáveis aqui em casa estava lotado. Eu continuava trabalhando, e ainda não avisei ninguém sobre minha gravidez, talvez fosse um pouco cedo para isso, e eu sabia dos casos de aborto espontâneo que houveram em minha família e isso me preocupava, eu não queria perder meu bebê, e muito menos alarmar ágüem sobre isso.

Ainda não havia nenhum sinal de gravidez, nada de barriga saliente, nada de desejos estranhos, nada de enjôos, mau humor, fome exagerada, inchaço...isso também me preocupava, Carlisle me avisara que ainda era cedo para me preocupar com qualquer coisa, mas eu estava ansiosa, eu queria logo as sensações estranhas, uma barriga para eu poder conversar bobamente e ver Carlisle feliz quando sentisse nosso bebê chutar. Mas evitei continuar triste e pensando negativo.

_Exame de pré-natal_

Fiz meu primeiro exame de pré-natal com o Dr. Mason, conhecido meu e de Carlisle.

Ele fez poucos exames, apenas para confirmar, que havia sim um óvulo fecundado, marcamos o retorno para o mês que vem. Eu não me preocupei mais aquela semana, e eu e Carlisle acabamos por festejar a confirmação.

**_Ps.: sim os capitulos serão extremamente pequenos, e agora eles passaram para o pov de Esme, ou seja, tudo em primeira pessoa, e não em terceira como esta o primeiro capitulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

Esse mês não havia sido preocupante, eu havia inchado um pouco, senti algumas vertigens e tive meu primeiro enjôo.

Carlisle na hora ficou preocupado, mas depois que voltei ao normal, ele ficou extremamente contente, alegando que este era meu primeiro sintoma de 'mamãe', e logo começamos a fazer uma possível lista de nomes.

- Eu quero um casal – disse Carlisle, com os olhos brilhando. – Se for menino penso em algo como: Jamie, Emmett ou Anthony. Mas se for menina, talvez: Ann, Lilian ou Mary. E você amor? – perguntou me dando um selinho.

- Eu não sei, ainda não havia pensado nisso – respondi sinceramente – mas agora com você falando, acho que menino pode ser: William, Edward ou Christopher. Já se for menina: Lisbeth, Clare ou Nichole. O que você acha?

Ele pensou um pouco, e de súbito virou o rosto, com a expressão de quem acaba de ter uma idéia.

- E se talvez nós montássemos um nome composto, pode ser legal!

- Adorei! –eu já comecei a ficar entusiasmada.

- Pensei em Edward Anthony, para menino e Ann Clare, para menina. – disse ele.

- Ah, já sei, talvez: Emmett Christopher, para menino e Lisbeth Ann para menina. O que acha?

- Gostei, agora só falta descobrirmos qual nome iremos usar no pimpolho.

* * *

Oi eu sei o cap ta minusculo e nem tem nada a não ser os nomes, mas é pra isso isso ela contem spoiler dos proximos caps isso mermo, você terão de descobrir que bebe vai ser? poxa eu dei um baita spoiler com esses nomes hein, mas é obvio que tera surpresas né, mas vamos lá, quem sera que vai descobrir que bebê vai sair dai? USHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAH

bjs:*

o proximo cap eu vou fazer de tudo para sair maior que esse, mas continuaram no mesmo ritmo :D


End file.
